


Far, Extraordinary

by Sa1l0rPlut0_Du3listFang1rl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Prologue, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1l0rPlut0_Du3listFang1rl/pseuds/Sa1l0rPlut0_Du3listFang1rl
Summary: A drabble that lays down the groundwork for episodic transcripts...or maybe a TOS-inspired AU of some type.
Kudos: 1





	Far, Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first posting on AO3, so please be gentle! Also, I am testing the waters with this little drabble and I don't yet know which direction the fanon content with take.

'What would you say if I were to tell you, that your destiny lies _far_ beyond the planetary boarders of this floating, celestial sphere you call home? That you will have _extraordinary_ experiences in your future years, as well as having all kinds of crazy, dangerous, sometimes cringey and often exciting adventures? But most importantly...that what you secretly yearn for...is waiting out there, among the stars, for you?' 

"I call horseshit!" a young male exclaimed, staring at the strange female in front of him. 'Do you believe I speak lies?' "What yer sayin' is too damn vague ta be anythin' other than a clever con. What are you: a phony fortune teller or somethin'?" Baby blue eyes carefully studied the womans' features for any tells that might clue him into whether or not he had figured out the scheme. "An' even if I did believe ya...how could _you_ know what I do or don't want?"

'Well, I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself; perhaps we'll meet again someday'.

* * *

Another boy, with hazel-bronze colored eyes, stared in awe at the figure before him; a tall, curvy lady with long, brightly colored hair and a kind face. "You are one pretty stranger" the boy complimented, an air of bashfulness in his posture. The woman laughed at the praise and replied, 'And you, are going to be quite the charmer when you grow up'. "What else can you tell me about this amazing future I'm going to have?" 

Her face fell slightly at the question, 'Actually, I sincerely doubt you will even remember what I've said already. This is one of those topics that you can't know about yet; the reason I can't go into further details is because...it is very complicated and I don't think you would even believe me'. 'After I leave, you'll perceive this entire exchange as a fleeting, meaningless dream'. 

The boy deflated at that; a large, but gently hand lifted his head to look up at her. 'Hey, don't be sad; maybe our paths will cross again and you'll be able to retain the knowledge'.

* * *

"Given the unpredictability of life and any one individuals' actions, your hypothesis is just as valid as being a potential outcome as any other". 'You neither accept nor reject my statements'. "Correct; I concede that it is possible". 'Very well. I hope to see you again at a future date'.

As promised, all three boys had almost no awareness or knowledge of the encounter; only an incredibly ambiguous impression that their lives could become wonderful and enriching.


End file.
